


之焉的场合

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 对应人渣本愿（1）里的🚗主43会提到10，介意的自行避雷
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 7





	之焉的场合

夏之光顺手把焉栩嘉压倒在了小单人床上。他轻轻的啄吻了一下焉栩嘉，身下的人身体微微的发着抖。他抬手拂开了焉栩嘉额前着住了眼睛的细碎刘海，那双大眼睛含情又有些害怕的看着他。“现在后悔还来得及”，夏之光低声道，又捏了捏焉栩嘉的耳垂安抚对方。  
焉栩嘉伸手抓住夏之光的领口把人往自己身上带，抬起头去迎夏之光的嘴唇。两个人不得章法的吻到了一块。“哥”，焉栩嘉用气音在夏之光的耳边说，“操我”。  
“看清楚我是谁”，夏之光用手扳着焉栩嘉的下巴说道。  
焉栩嘉蹙着眉看着他，下三白的眼睛里看不出情绪，他用手指点了点夏之光的眼角，目光又顺着手指的方向在夏之光的眼角痣上流连。“别废话”他轻飘飘的说道，侧开脸不再看夏之光。  
夏之光被他自暴自弃的语气激怒，一头把人压下去咬了一口他的下唇，那人吃痛的张了张嘴，他趁机把舌头伸了进去舔舐着对方的齿列，又勾着他的小舌不放。“焉焉”，夏之光一边吻他，一边故意叫到。身下的人抖得更厉害了。  
夏之光把手伸进焉栩嘉的睡衣里，发狠的揉了一把他胸前薄薄的软肉，又用力的捻着他的早就硬了乳粒。“赵磊是这样操你的吗”，他手上惩罚着焉栩嘉，嘴上也不放过身下已经被他弄得双眼通红的人，“接下来怎么样，操屁股还是嘴”？  
说罢他一把扯下了焉栩嘉的睡裤，内裤包裹着半勃起的的性器，头部的地方有一点点水痕。“真骚”，夏之光骂到。焉栩嘉抬起头看着他，眼睛被打湿一样擒着泪，嘴唇被夏之光咬过的地方沁出了点点猩红的血珠子。他伸手抱住夏之光，勾起脑袋舔吻着夏之光的眼角。夏之光又把人压回床上，不看焉栩嘉的脸，低下头啃着他的乳头，手伸进内裤里握着他的性器动作。焉栩嘉就着身体迎合他，又抬起屁股把自己更隐秘的地方往他手边送。  
“操”。夏之光把人翻了个面再脱掉自己和那人的内裤。他已经完全勃起的性器抵着焉栩嘉的屁股。夏之光自己也开始微微发抖，他正用一种并不光彩的方式与赵磊接近。他手指在焉栩嘉的穴口打转，尝试了几次把指头插进去都没有成功，那里反而因为疼痛而越缩越紧。“抽屉…里”，身下的人喘着气。夏之光上身伏到床头，拉开床头柜的抽屉看到了一瓶润滑剂。他把东西挤到手上，粘滑的东西让他觉得有些恶心。赵磊会用这个么？还是随便摸一摸焉栩嘉就湿了？他越想越烦躁，一把把东西拍到了焉栩嘉的穴口，他用手掌又捏又抓，趁着焉栩嘉下面稍稍放松，一下把指头插了进去。身下的身体猛的弓起了背，整个人蜷缩成一团，肠道紧紧的绞着夏之光的手指。夏之光不管不顾的用手指快速的在里面抽插，指甲磨过一团软肉的时候焉栩嘉夹紧了屁股嘴里漏出了一声淫靡的呻吟。里面渐渐有了水声，肠道和括约肌也有所放松，夏之光一口气加了两根手指进去捣，焉栩嘉痉挛着射精。  
夏之光就着湿滑准备把自己硬得发烫的阴茎塞进焉栩嘉屁股里。焉栩嘉伸手握住他的手，自己艰难的翻过身来，他用双腿把夏之光夹住，因为刚刚高潮，大腿根还打着颤。夏之光托起他的屁股把阴茎插了进去，温热的内里马上把那根棍子裹紧。焉栩嘉眯着眼睛看他，他连完全睁开眼的力气也没有了，眼角和脸颊上都是不知道什么时候流出的泪，嘴角也是湿的。夏之光加快速度用力的挺动。焉栩嘉此刻提供给他的温热甬道，是他与赵磊的链接，每往更里面的地方钉一次，他就与赵磊更近了一些。焉栩嘉已经被操的快要昏死过去，张着嘴一口一口的呼气像一只濒死的鱼，身体滚烫发红，又像只被烫熟的虾子。夏之光突然对他生出了一些怜悯之心，但越觉得焉栩嘉可怜又让他越兴奋。他加快动作，手掌揉着焉栩嘉的脸颊肉，他又喊了他一句“焉焉”。身下人立刻又有了反应努力的想把眼睛睁开，他的视线还在夏之光的眼角轻轻的舔，下面一下一下的咬着夏之光的阳具，把他榨得干干净净。


End file.
